El secreto de tu alma
by hilda-gatita
Summary: Un regalo para Bliss, un fic en donde Sebastian debe guardar un secreto, y donde el y Ciel guardan una relación especial entre ellos aunque este ultimo no sabe nada de eso. NO ES YAOI


Este es un regalo para Bilss, lamento la tardanza, es especial para ti, espero que te guste, aquí pongo los deseos de ambas, un fic de Ciel y Sebastian que se conozcan desde antes, y mi deso de ver a Ciel y a Sebastian como hermanos, perdón si esta algo confuso y medio raro, mi cabecita aun no procesaba el inicio de semestre… como sea FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS **BLISS!** (ya saben kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, etc. )

El secreto de tu alma

Sebastian miraba el techo de su habitación mientras acariciaba a sus preciados gatos, el demonio no dormía, o al menos no podía, muchos sucesos se juntaban en su cabeza si cerraba los ojos, concentrado en el ronronear de los gatos, el mayordomo consulto su reloj, pero un fragmento de nostalgia hizo que abriera un compartimento escondido tras la caratula que marcaba las horas, y una foto apareció en fondo del reloj. Si, esa foto era el tesoro más grande que tenía, y era el símbolo de su maldición y su infortunio, pero también era la foto de su propósito como demonio: proteger al pequeño bebe que descansaba en los brazos del Sebastian de la foto.

Luego de admirar la foto Sebastian comenzó a recordar, dejando que el instinto de demonio que salía cuando se molestaba, brotara a la superficie; el recuerdo no comenzaba como un cuento, si no como una pesadilla.

Flashback-

Vincent Phantomhive se paseaba de un lado a otro con algo muy extraño en el rostro, habían pasado años desde que había pisado el territorio donde se encontraba paseando, lo extraño no era encontrarlo ahí, si consideramos que sus antepasados tenían ese vínculo, pero que él, después de muchas generaciones presentara la naturaleza de sus antepasados, eso era lo sorprendente, porque Vincent, era un demonio, mezcla de shinigami con humanos y demonios, pero a fin de cuentas la sangre demonio se presentó en él y en ese momento se encontraba delante de lo que fuera su territorio en el reino de los demonios, sin hacer ruido una sombra comenzó a aproximarse a su posición.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que uses esa forma delante de mí- Dijo Vincent sin haber mirado la enorme sombra que estaba a su costado.

-Estoy en el reino de los demonios, puedo hacer lo que me plazca padre- Respondió la sombra mientras con una lluvia de plumas iba tomando forma humana.

-Sebastian, cuida tu manera de hablarme- Respondió Vincent secamente, no era propio del conde hablar de aquella manera a alguien, pero los ojos de Vincent eran rojos y no estaban contentos.

-¿A qué se debe que estés en este lugar padre?- Pregunto sonriente el joven.

-… Hoy nació un bebe algo especial- Dijo Vincent mirando fijamente a Sebastian

-Oh, mira nada más, entonces hoy recibo el título de hermano mayor, así que esa es la razón de recibirme aquí en el reino de los demonios, vaya noticia- Dijo Sebastian sonriendo, no iba a admitirlo delante de su astuto padre, pero había deseado ese título con tanta codicia, que empezaba a desesperarse.

Vincent noto la felicidad en Sebastian, el sabia mejor que nadie lo solo que se encontraba su primogénito en ese mundo, mientras él estaba con los humanos, por eso sin pensarlo tomo a Sebastian por el hombro y lo llevo en un instante delante de una cuna.

-Es un niño- Dijo Sebastian con solo mirar la cuna.

Vincent no dijo nada.

Sebastian comenzaba a acercarse a la cuna, para cuando estuvo delante de ella y miro su contenido una sonrisa felina pareció en su rostro.

-Mírate nada más, tan pequeño pero ya tienes los ojos bien abiertos, hola jovencito, perdón por la tardanza, yo soy Sebastian, tu hermano mayor- Dijo Sebastian mientras alzaba a Ciel, y lo miraba sonriente, y a su vez él bebe le sonreía dulcemente, el demonio puso al niño en su cuna de nuevo, solo para ser transportado al reino de los demonios nuevamente con Vincent, quien apretó los puños y desvió la mirada con pesar.

-Sebastian lo lamento, no puedes estar cerca del niño-Dijo Vincent con los ojos cerrados, no podía creer lo que iba a decirle al emocionado demonio.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo ofendido Sebastian.

-Ciel fue designado para convertirse en un shinigami-Dijo Vincent angustiado.

-No…. NO!- Exclamo Sebastian horrorizado, apenas acababa de conocer a su hermano, no llevaba ni cinco minutos de verlo cuando ya le habían puesto la fecha y el tipo de muerte que iba a recibir el niño.

-Sí, y es nuestro deber preparar su alma, Ciel no puede saber que tiene un hermano, pero yo no quiero privarte de ese gusto, así que te designe para ser el guardián del alma de Ciel, deberás formar un contrato con él, y deberás protegerlo una vez que el contrato este hecho, porque yo no estaré para él, lo lamento Sebastian, sé que no es tu responsabilidad, pero cuida de el- Dijo Vincent en agonía.

-NO! ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO ASI? ES MI HERMANO! NO DEJARE QUE LO TRANSFORMES EN UNA CRIATURA ASI CUANDO PUEDE SER UN HUMANO COMUN, VIVIR UNA VIDA SIMPLE Y SER FELIZ- Grito exasperado Sebastian, " _yo no tuve elección, me convirtieron en demonio desde el momento en que nací, pero luchare hasta mi último aliento por darle una oportunidad a mi hermano"_ Pensó desafiante Sebastian que comenzaba a querer eliminar a su padre.

-No hay opción, o eres el guardián de su alma, aunque eso implique que no te reconozca como hermano, o será otro demonio el cual seguramente se comerá su alma- Respondió Vincent con voz fría.

-ALEJATE DE MI HERMANO VINCENT! CIEL NO SE CONVERTIRA EN UN SHINIGAMI, NO PERMITIRE QUE SE QUITE LA VIDA… antes preferiría morir al devorar su alma que permitir semejante acto- Dijo Sebastian colérico.

-Sea entonces, serás su guardián, y cuando yo no este podrás decidir entre devorar su alma o dejar que cumpla su destino, pero recuerda Sebastian, deberás comportarte como demonio, pensar como demonio y actuar como demonio, Ciel no debe saber que tiene a un hermano como tú- Dijo Vincent mirando amenazadoramente a Sebastian.

Sebastian accedió, no sin antes propinar un buen golpe a Vincent, y tomar una foto de él mismo y su hermano, la cual guardaría como si fuera un tesoro invaluable.

\- Fin del Flashback

Sebastian miraba la foto del reloj y luego miro otra foto que estaba en el extremo opuesto de la foto con el y su bebe hermano, era un Ciel sonriente con un perro, el perro en cuyo honor había sido nombrado, y sonrió, el odio a los perros era porque el mismo había tenido que ser uno para poder estar con su hermano.

-Flash back

Sebastian se encontraba desconsolado, hasta que cierto día Vincent regreso al mundo de los demonios.

-¿No te basta con matar a mi hermano sino que también debes torturarme con tu presencia padre?- Pregunto Sebastian molesto al sentir la esencia de Vincent.

-Vengo a proponerte algo que quizá te agrade, pero primero debo preguntarte ¿Qué tanto desearías participar de la vida diaria de Ciel?- Dijo Vincent sonriendo astutamente.

Sebastian se puso de pie en el acto y miraba a Vincent con sorpresa –Mucho, lo deseo demasiado- dijo casi de forma automática.

-Entonces te doy una oportunidad, necesito un guardián que juegue y cuide de Ciel, en pocas palabras tendrás que ser una criatura leal a mí y a mi familia- Dijo Vincent sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me transforme en un perro padre?- Dijo Sebastian sonriendo pero tenía una muy mala espina de todo eso y eso le producía un pequeño tic nervioso en la ceja.

-Exactamente, de ese modo podrás estar con Ciel en todo momento- Dijo Vincent emocionado por el juego que acababa de crear.

A Sebastian no le hizo gracia el asunto, pero admitió que si podía estar con su hermano, lo haría.

Y así comenzó su vida como mascota doméstica, no sin de vez en cuando desquitar su situación con gruñidos y mordidas hacia Vincent, quien no podía hacer nada o revelaría su naturaleza de demonio.

-Fin del Flash back

Sebastian se reia para si mismo cuando recordaba lo que le había hecho a Vincent en ese tiempo, cuando cerro el compartimiento de las fotos y consulto el reloj se dio prisa para hacer sus deberes de mayordomo.

Entro en la habitación de Ciel y lo miro dormir, " _No has cambiado nada hermanito, sigues siendo el angel que cuide toda mi vida"_ Pensó Sebastian mientras sonreía y abría las cortinas.

-Buenos días Bocchan-

Y así comenzaba el día del demonio Sebastian


End file.
